Lucy Heartfilia vs. Sherry Blendy
|image= |arc=Galuna Island arc |place=Galuna Island |result=Lucy is victorious. |side1= *Lucy Heartphilia **Taurus **Plue **Aquarius |side2= *Sherry Blendi |forces1= Celestial Spirit Magic |forces2= Doll Play Magic |casual1=Lucy is slightly injured |casual2=Sherry is slightly injured }} is a battle fought between Mage of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia and Mage, Sherry Blendi. Prologue Toby, Yuka Suzuki, Sherry Blendi and Angelica are going to destroy the village by orders of Lyon Bastia. Yuka says that to defeat 2 mages and 50 villagers it'll only take 15 minutes. Natsu and Lucy get ready to fight and Happy counts himself as a third mage. Sherry and Angelica take off and charge towards Natsu, he dodges it and Lucy grabs onto Angelica. Lucy tickles Angelica, she starts laughing and falls since her tail stopped spinning. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Page 2-6 Lucy has fallen in the middle of the forest and sees Sherry crying, she says that now Lyon won't love her and on top of that to look at what Lucy had done to Angelica. Sherry tells Lucy that she won't forgive her and Lucy responds that that is fine by her and to bring it on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 7-8 Battle Sherry instantly uses Wood Doll that attacks Lucy, but she dodges it and in the middle of the air, summons Taurus, who cuts Sherry's Doll with his axe. Sherry is surprised that Lucy is a Celestial Spirit Mage and on top of that, that she has a Golden Key. Taurus screams that Lucy's body is the best and Sherry says that making her Celestial Spirits say that to her and enjoy it is highly indecent. Lucy responds that she doesn't make them and that she doesn't enjoy it. Sherry smiles to herself and says that Celestial Spirits Mages are at a disadvantage against her. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 9-12 Lucy commands Taurus to go at Sherry but stops on the way, Sherry grins and Taurus attacks Lucy, but she dodges it. Lucy asks Taurus what is going on, but he just pins her down and says that he can't control his body. Sherry explains her Doll Play Magic and how she is able to control Celestial Spirits. Sherry orders Taurus to strip Lucy, he says that it would be his pleasure and Lucy asks if he really is being controlled. Taurus apologizes to Lucy and she tries to close the gate of the Golden Bull, but fails.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 12-15 Sherry says that Lucy cannot close the gate one sided, that both, Mage and Sprit, have to close it by each of their agreement. Lucy asks Taurus to close it, but he starts pulling one of her arms away from her body. Sherry asks if Fairy Tail Mages were only at this level, Lucy gathers her will and commands the gate of the Golden Bull to close once again, but this time it closes and Taurus disappears. Lucy and Sherry are both surprised that she was able to use Forced Gate Closure. Sherry says that she had miscalculated and Lucy says that she has reached a new level because she is a member of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 15-18 Lucy is now confident in herself and says that the match starts now and Sherry tells her not to forget that Lucy's Spirits don't work on her. Lucy summon the Canis Minor, Plue, and Sherry uses Doll Play Attack: Puppeteer to control Plue. Plue attacks Lucy doing absolutely no damage to her and Lucy attacks Sherry with her whip, but she dodges it. Sherry cancels Plue's manipulation and uses Rock Doll, who attacks Lucy. Lucy runs away wondering if she has a Spirit that can break such a rock. Sherry chases Lucy until they get to the sea, she says to herself that she can call Aquarius there, but that water can't break rock and that she usually entangles her too. Lucy gets an idea, goes to the water and summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 1-8 Refrences Category:Fights